


Winter Song

by musiclove915



Series: Melodramatic Musical [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey is a Hale, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclove915/pseuds/musiclove915
Summary: When Stiles goes home for Christmas he's ecstatic but he also misses his new boyfriend, Derek.
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin (mentioned), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore (mentioned), Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: Melodramatic Musical [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Winter Song

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Winter Song' by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson.

The excitement of going home was a little bittersweet for Stiles. True, he was excited to go back home and to see his dad again, mostly to _see_ how the Sheriff was really doing and to find all the junk food that was hidden in the house, and getting to see his friends who either stayed in town or had come back to celebrate the holidays like him. It would be so much better being able to see them in person than seeing them through his computer screen. But the problem with that year was that he kind of hoped he’d get to spend it with his new boyfriend, Derek.

Going to college was a truly eye-opening experience for him. First, it was the first time he’d be away from home and away from his friends and family. It was hard those first few weeks and there were times he grew homesick and had to call his dad in the middle of the night just to hear his voice. Second, Stiles’ workload was a lot more challenging than in high school. He felt like each of his professors picked on him twenty times worse than when Mr. Harris had. And third but certainly not least, Stiles learned that he wasn’t as straight as he always thought he was. Throughout school, he’d had a crush on Lydia Martin who turned him down every time he’d ask her out, but over time they’d become the best of friends. She was even the first person Stiles told that he was bi. The reaction she gave was lackluster but she accepted him and supported him. At least his best friend, Scott, had a more appropriate reaction when he was told. It was in a weird place between surprise and excitement. Scott looked like a puppy that didn’t know if he needed to be let outside.

But over time things changed. He was still homesick from time to time but his nightly talks with his dad or friends from home helped. The professors he thought were picking on him in fact loved having him in class since he was a great student and they called on him all the time because he usually knew the answers. And that last one, well that one was caused by his RA, Derek Hale, the hottest guy Stiles had ever seen.

When he first met his RA, making a fool out of himself much to the amusement of his roommate, Isaac. Then each time after that, he would either trip over himself or get so tongue-tied he’d just stammer an excuse to leave and ran away. But, somehow one day, Stiles found himself on a date with Derek. He never figured out how that happened but after being together for 3 months, Stiles wasn’t gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.

Arriving back home, he had taken a plane and then was picked up by his dad, the first thing he did was hug his dad in a trademark Stilinski hug. When they parted, he swore he saw a tear in his dad’s eye but he knew there was probably one in his too so he didn’t say anything.

“You look good, Son,” the sheriff finally said and then ruffled his hair. “Your hair is getting so long.”

“Well, that’s what happens when I forget to get a haircut before coming back home.”

“Maybe we should just shave it off like when you were in high school.”

“Dad, no. I’m not going to shave my head. I looked stupid back then and it’s not going to look any better now.”

The sheriff chuckled. “Well, at least you’ve ditched wearing those superhero shirts.” Stiles glared at his father and lifted his sweater revealing a batman shirt. The sheriff had the good mind to look away to hide the fact that he was laughing. Rolling his eyes, he tried not to laugh as well. “Okay, let’s get you home.” Stiles smiled as he grabbed his bag and threw it into the back of his dad’s cruiser.

On the ride to their house, Stiles talked about his classes and some of the people he’d met at college. He was careful not to talk about Derek too much or he’d have to have that conversation with his dad, and Stiles wasn’t ready yet. He knew his dad would love him no matter what, but the thought of telling his dad that he was bi _and_ had a boyfriend in the same breath was scary. After the quick drive, they arrived home and Stiles could see that his beloved Jeep was in the driveway and thankfully it looked like his dad was taking care of the maintenance. Waiting on the porch was his best friend, like a faithful puppy. Stiles could even see that Scott perked up when they pulled up. He barely got out of the car before he was pulled into a tight hug from Scott.

“God, it’s so good to see you, dude.” Scott was squeezing him tight.

“You too. But can you let me go? I can’t breathe, Scotty.” Scott let go immediately causing Stiles to laugh. “So how’ve you been, dude? I know we talked a few days ago, but still.”

“Doing good, got a promotion at work. It’s nothing big but Dr. Deaton is giving me more responsibly at the clinic.”

“That’s great, Scott. What does Kira think about that?”

“She’s happy for me.” Stiles gave him a look. “No, seriously. She’s proud of me.” The sheriff put an arm around his son and gave Scott a look as well. “So we might’ve had a little argument but we’re better now.”

“Well, it’s good to hear that,” the Sheriff said heading inside carrying Stiles’ bag with him.

“Dad, you don’t need to carry my things. I would’ve gotten it.”

“You would’ve,” he nodded. “Eventually. Just saving both of us time.” He ignored his son rolling his eyes. “Scott, you staying for dinner?”

“Nah, I have to go in a bit. I have a date with Kira tonight.”

“Really?” Stiles fake gasped. “My own best friend can’t hang out with me when I get back into town?”

“Hey, you’ll be here for a while. So we’ll have plenty of time to hang out. Anyway, we planned this date weeks ago. And I kind of missed a few dates with our late-night gaming sessions.”

“Late night gaming sessions?” The sheriff asked raising an eyebrow.

“Hey, can’t judge. Finals were really stressful.”

“Don’t know how stressful they could’ve been,” Scott said. “I mean with—”

Stiles covered his friend's mouth and dragged him inside past his dad who was confused by what was going on. Grabbing his bag with the other hand and backing up the stairs, he smiled at his dad. “Gonna unpack and catch up with Scott a bit more.”

He kept his hand over Scott’s mouth until they were finally in his room and he closed the door.”

“Dude,” they said at the same time.

“What was that for?” Scott asked pulling out his inhaler and then taking a puff.

“Are you insane? You know I haven’t told my dad about Derek yet.”

“You haven’t told him? Dude.”

“I know, I know. I’m going to. I promise. But I need to do this on my own time.”

“You know he’s not going to care, right?”

“Yeah, but it’s telling him something big. So I wanna do it right.”

“Okay,” Scott then hugged his best friend again, not so hard that time. “I’ll call you later.”

“Yeah, ditch me to be with your girlfriend.”

“You’d do the same thing if Derek was here, and don’t you lie.” Stiles looked bashfully away. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. See you later.”

“See ya.”

Scott left leaving the door open when he did. Stiles could hear his dad and Scott talk for a bit, but he closed the door not really caring about what was being said. Stiles quickly pulled out his cell and called the last person he talked to. After two rings, Derek answered.

“Hey, Stiles.”

“Hey.” Stiles loved hearing Derek say his name. “Told you I’d call when I got to my house. So, just doing that.”

“Good to hear you made it safe. How’s your dad?”

“He’s good. Haven’t had time to find all the junk food he has stashed away, but I’ve only been here a few minutes.”

Derek chuckled. “Well, I won’t keep you from your very important mission.”

“No, I want to talk to you for a bit more. How’s your family?”

“They’re good here too. My mom has been fussing over me like always, my dad is finishing up his latest novel so he can spend more time with the family, my youngest brother apparently has a girlfriend but my younger sister can’t be trusted, but he’s blushing whenever any of us mention it. Then there’s Isaac and you know how he is. And finally, my older sister is coming down tomorrow with her husband and kids.”

“That sounds like a full house.”

“Well, then there’s my uncle and his husband, another uncle, the creepy one, and my grandparents, both sets.”

“Jeez, that’s a lot of people. Is it always like that?”

“Yeah, pretty much every holiday. Not like that for your family?”

“No, it’s usually just me and my dad. Sometimes we have my best friend Scott and his mom for some holidays but that’s about it.”

“That sounds blissfully quiet,” there was a dreamy quality to Derek’s voice.

“I guess it is. Thankfully, my dad is off on Christmas this year.”

“Well, I’m glad you won’t be alone.”

Stiles sighed. “I wish you were here with me.”

“I’ll be there next year.”

“I know,” he sighed again. “I should go back downstairs and find all the contraband my dad hid.”

“Okay,” there was a smile in Derek’s voice. “Want me to call you later tonight?”

“I’ll call you.”

“Okay, talk to you later, Stiles.”

“You too, Derek.”

They both hung up at the same time, and Stiles hugged his phone wishing it was Derek instead. With a sigh, he let go and went back downstairs to see his dad trying to hide some kind of bag.

“You’ll have to do better than that if you don’t want me to find your secret stash,” he said causing his dad to jump.

“You won’t find them all,” the sheriff smirked.

“I’m home for three weeks, dad. I’ve got the time.”

The sheriff’s face fell and his eyes quickly darted around the room. “You won’t do that to your own father, would you? Not so close to Christmas.”

Stiles sighed. “I’ll wait a day so you can hide them better. But I get to check your office at the station too.”

With a defeated huff, his dad opened the cabinet again to grab whatever he was trying to hide, a half-empty bag of Cheese Puffs, and threw them towards Stiles. “Really, dad? Who got this for you?”

“I’m not going to rat out my supplier.”

“I’m going to kill Scott,” he huffed and grabbed the bag to eat some chips himself. “What else did he get you?”

“You have three weeks to figure that out.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “So, did you call all your friends and tell them you’re back in town?”

“Yeah,” he lied. He’d text them later to tell them and actually call Lydia who deemed texting beneath her. “We’re gonna figure out when we can all hang out.”

“Ask if they could come around Christmas night.”

“Why?” He asked with a handful of Puffs in his hand. The sheriff didn’t answer right away and turned to the fridge to get something out of it. “No, Dad,” Stiles whined. “I thought you got Christmas off?”

“I have the morning off but I have to get there early.”

“I get it.”

“Stiles—” the sheriff started but his son quickly interrupted him.

“I get it,” he said a little harder than he meant.

“We have some new recruits and I don’t fully trust most of them yet. But I promise we’ll have the day after all to ourselves.”

“And what about the day before?” The sheriff went back to the fridge to grab something else. “Dad!”

“Sorry, kiddo, but even with those new deputies, we’re still understaffed. But I have New Year’s Eve and the first off.”

Stiles gave a tight smile. As much as he wanted to angry with his dad, he was used to spending a holiday with friends or that one year completely alone, but he never thought about that one time. Scott and Stiles were in a weird situation since both of their single parents worked very similar hours. With Mrs. McCall being a nurse and Sheriff Stilinski being…well the sheriff, holidays were weird for them. Sometimes one of their parents were off and would host the other boy for that holiday or they would spend it with different friends when neither one could get the time off, something they did a lot more when they were in high school and had more friends than just the other.

“I guess that’s better than nothing.” He tried to not sound bitter, but from the look on his dad’s face, Stiles missed wildly.

“I’ll make it up to you, Stiles, I promise.”

He hated when his dad said that. It wasn’t like his dad fell through with his promises, but after a while, it felt more like a consolation prize than a real thing. Stiles gave another tight smile knowing there was no way of talking his dad away from that.

A sound from Stiles’ pocket broke the growing tension in the kitchen. Pulling out his phone, he saw that it was a text from his friend Jackson, informing him that he had to call Lydia who was peeved that she hadn’t been called yet.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said turning off the screen. “Need to call Lydia.”

“How about you do that and I’ll order some pizza.”

“Sure, a meat lover’s for me and a veggie for you.” The sheriff was about to say something but Stiles glared back. “Either that or I’m going to look through that fridge and throwing out all the junk in there.” When his dad didn’t say anything Stiles nodded and left the room to make his call.

After a long call and about a million apologies from Stiles, he finally got off the phone with Lydia. During the call, the pizza arrived and he had a slice, much to Lydia’s annoyance. At the end of it, he once again pleaded to her to just text with him, saying how much easier it was. But all the stipulations she wanted like he always had to use correct word usage and punctuation in every text, it would never happen. They agreed to continue what they were doing. After that, Stiles sent a text to his other friends, and a threatening one to Scott to stop getting the junk food for his dad. They all agreed to hang out before Christmas and said they would spend Christmas night with him as well. They’d make a night out of it. When he told his dad that, the sheriff repeated his promise to Stiles, much to his dislike of it.

Later that night, after spending some quality time with his dad watching mindless TV and talking about anything they didn’t mention in their phone calls, the day caught up with Stiles and he was exhausted. After saying goodnight to his dad, and before putting his phone on its charger, Stiles said good night to Derek as well. And then a pattern started. For the next few days, Stiles got to hang around the house and saw his friends while his dad was work. He even met a few of the new deputies when he went to the station to check on his dad, and find all the hidden food that the sheriff had there. He even got some of the new guys to be his eyes and ears for him and make sure his dad was eating right. The funny thing was, most of the new deputies were more afraid of Stiles than their boss, much to Stiles’ delight. But no matter what he did that day, every night Stiles would call Derek and they’d talk about their day and how much they missed each other. He even told Derek about his dad not being there for Christmas and had a long discussion where Stiles mostly complained. But Derek gave him some great advice and told his boyfriend that everything was going to be okay.

Eventually, it was the week of Christmas and Stiles was hanging out with all his friends at the same time. It was the only time they could all get together since they’d all been busy with work or with their own families. Everyone was hanging out at Stiles’ house since that was where the party was going to be held. They were just waiting for Scott to get off work before they could really start planning. It was more of a ceremonial thing since Lydia had already planned everything, all that needed deciding was who was getting everything. Thankfully for Stiles, he was already providing the place so he didn’t have to buy anything.

“So, Stiles,” Kira started when he reentered the living room with some drinks, “where’s your boyfriend?”

“Kira,” he hissed, “can you not be so loud. My dad’s upstairs.”

“What’s wrong, Stilinski,” Jackson said, “ashamed of the guy you snagged?”

“You’ve never seen him have you?” Lydia chuckled as she pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of Derek.

“How the hell did you land that?”

“My sparkling personality,” Stiles smiled.

“No, really?” Danny asked grabbing the phone to get a better look at the picture. “You got any more? Like with his shirt off or something?”

“Okay, okay,” he grabbed the phone himself and contemplated deleting it but just turned it off before handing it back to Lydia, “shut up everyone. Stop gawking at him please.”

“So how’d you actually bag that hottie?” Danny asked.

“Have no idea,” Stiles answered honestly. “Let’s talk about something else. Danny, you have a boyfriend?”

“Not at the moment. But Jackson does.”

“Shut up, Danny.”

“What’s he like?” Kira asked.

“You could ask Lydia; I’m dating her boyfriend’s twin.”

“Wait, you’re each dating a twin?”

“Oh thank God,” Danny sighed, “I thought you guys were dating the same person.”

“Well, we did date each other,” Lydia said. “Why wouldn’t our taste not be similar?”

“No, that’s just weird,” Stiles laughed. There was a knock on the door he barely heard over his laughter. “Scotty you don’t have to knock, dude.” Another knock came. “Scott, when’d you get shy just busting into my house?” Yet another knock. With a sigh, Stiles go up to answer the door. “Jeez, Scotty, are your hands—” he opened the door and saw the last person he thought he’d ever see at his front door. Derek Hale smiled at him and was about to say something but Stiles slammed to door shut on him. What the hell was he doing there?

“Who was at the door?” The sheriff asked coming down the stairs in full uniform.

A calm and collective reaction would’ve been to lie, but it was Stiles so he did the only thing he could and slammed his back into the door and stammered out a response that didn’t even sound like actual words let alone a sentence. Rolling his eyes, the sheriff pushed his son out of the way and opened the door. Stiles chanced a glance around the door and saw Derek’s smile falter seeing the sheriff.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes. Um…Hi, I’m Derek. Hale?” He looked at Stiles for a second. “Stiles’—”

“One of Stiles’ friends from college. I remember my son telling me about you. Are you from around here?”

“Um…” he glanced down at his suitcase and then back up. “No?”

The sheriff looked at his son with a frown. “Did you invite a friend to stay without asking me again?”

“No,” Stiles shouted and then repeated himself quieter. “No, um…”

“I’m sorry,” Derek said getting the attention off of Stiles. “We were talking a few days ago and Stiles mentioned that you wouldn’t be able to spend Christmas together and I didn’t want him to spend the day alone.”

“Well, that’s a really nice thing to do,” the sheriff smiled.

“And really unnecessary,” Scott said as he came up to the door. “Stiles was going to be hanging out with all of us on… Holy crap, you’re Derek.” He gasped out when he saw who he was talking to.

“Scott,” Stiles was finally able to get his brain and mouth on the same page, “you finally made it. Want to go to Kira?”

“Dude,” the wide-eyed expression he gave was easily read as horror, “it’s—”

“Scott! Go. To. Kira.”

Scott nodded really fast and ran inside.

“Stiles, don’t do that to that poor boy,” his dad warned then turned to Derek. “I swear, I tried to raise this boy right. Well, if you are planning on staying, Stiles will have to prepare the couch.”

“Dad, he can—”

“The couch is fine, Mr. Stilinski,” Derek cut in.

“Great. Well, I need to head out for work. Derek, make yourself at home. Stiles, don’t burn the house down.”

“That was one time.”

“Yeah, let’s not have a repeat performance.” He then pulled his son into a hug and then ruffled his hair. “I’ll be home late. So I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Okay, Dad, have a good day. Be safe.”

“Don’t worry I will be,” he laughed. “Nice to meet you, Derek.”

“You as well, sir.”

With that, the sheriff left. They were alone. And still standing in the doorway.

“Wanna come in?” Stiles awkwardly asked moving out of the way.

“Friend?” Derek responded instead. “I thought—”

“I…haven’t told him yet.” Derek’s eyebrows rose. “The bi thing. I haven’t told my dad yet.”

“Oh. OH! I thought he already knew.”

“I wasn’t joking when I told you that I hadn’t been on a date with a guy. You made me realize I’m not as straight as I thought. Actually, you were my first date ever.”

“Really? How’s that possible? I mean I would’ve thought people would’ve been banging down your door.”

Stiles shrugged. “Maybe having the sheriff as a dad had something to do with that.”

“Their loss then,” he started to move in for a kiss but Stiles moved back a bit. When Derek noticed the movement, he stopped. “What’s wrong?”

“Noisy neighbors. Wanna come inside?”

With a nod, he grabbed his suitcase and followed Stiles in. When the door was closed, Derek seized the moment and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. “God, I missed that.” He then went back in for another.

“Jeez, he’s even more attractive in person,” Jackson tried to whisper but it was louder than he thought.

They pulled apart and Stiles glared at his friends, who were all gathered in the living room’s doorway. They didn’t even look ashamed for watching. Sighing, Stiles looked at his boyfriend. “I would’ve loved to introduce you to my friends, but I’m stuck with these people.”

Derek chuckled.

The ever sunshine person she was, Kira rushed forward starting to introduce herself and the rest of the group.

“We’re about to plan a party for Christmas night,” she said after the introductions were made.

“Great, is there anything I can do?”

Lydia opened her mouth but Stiles cut right through. “No, don’t even think about it.” He then turned to his boyfriend. “You’re a guest, you don’t have to do anything. Unlike these freeloaders.”

Jackson and Danny looked offended.

“You sure?” Derek asked.

“That’s fine with me,” Lydia said. “It’s easier since I’ve already assigned who needed to get what. Now, if we can get started since everyone’s here?”

The group went back to the living room. Before the couple went with the others, Stiles pulled Derek back.

“So what are you doing here?”

“I told you before, you said your dad wouldn’t be here for Christmas and I didn’t want you to be alone.”

“What about your family?”

“I can miss one holiday with that crazy bunch. And when I told my mom what I was planning to do, she practically packed my bag for me and even drove me to the airport.”

“Yay, Mrs. Hale.”

Derek chuckled and then leaned in for another kiss.

They spent the rest of the day getting to know Derek, and after a while ignoring Jackson who was still trying to figure out how Stiles and Derek were together. It only ended when Lydia showed the group a picture of the twins and Derek said that Ethan, Jackson’s boyfriend, was too good for the man. The group laughed and continued the night while Jackson pouted.

Stiles smiled seeing how his friends and boyfriend interacted. And it was good to be able to see him. Especially, being held by Derek who would kiss his forehead every so often. The peace he felt at that moment pushed everything else out of his head. Eventually, the group had to leave and bid the couple a good night. Scott, the best, best friend in the world, gave his friend a wink before he left causing Stiles to blush.

“So,” he said after closing the door behind his friends, “you met—” He didn’t get to finish since Derek pulled him back into a kiss. “You have to stop doing that.”

“Getting annoying?” Derek asked with a worried tone.

“No, but I’d like to say a full sentence every so often.”

Derek smiled but then it started to fall. “Are you sure you want me around with your dad and all?”

“No, it’s fine. I was going to tell him soon; it’ll just be sooner than I thought.”

“I’m sorry again.”

“Don’t worry about it, Derek. I don’t want to hide this. And my dad should know this small part of myself.”

“There’s nothing about you that’s small,” He smirked.

“You haven’t seen me naked yet. You might be singing a different tone.”

“Doubt it.” They shared another kiss. “So does that mean we can—”

“No,” Stiles quickly said. “Not that I don’t want to. God knows I do, but I just don’t want to lose my virginity in my childhood home.”

“And where did you picture your first time to be at?”

“Well, when I was sixteen I really wanted it to be at Lydia’s house. It would’ve been great with it being her but there was a girl I was talking to then and we made out for a long time. But it didn’t go anywhere.”

“Why didn’t it?”

“Didn’t have any protection. Also, she actually wanted someone else. She was just using me to get that other guy jealous.”

“Did it work?”

“No, but it was nice while it lasted.”

“So what about now?”

“Now, I’d have to say…your place.”

“You mean my dorm room?”

“Well, I can’t say mine. I mean I could and it’ll just scar Isaac. But he hasn’t done anything to me that warrants that kind of revenge.”

“Yeah, I keep forgetting you live with Isaac. I don’t think my brother needs to see that much of either of us.”

“That would be hilarious but yeah, I still have to live with him. And we aren’t going to do it here. But we can make out for a few hours.”

“I like the sound of that,” Derek smirked and his smile grew when Stiles dragged him back to the living room to make out.

After making out for a few hours, they decided to stop for a while and make dinner together. They never had the chance to at the dorms, there’s only so much that can be made in a microwave or the hotplate that Stiles wasn’t supposed to have, so each of them was impressed by the others cooking ability. Stiles said that it was because after his mother passed, he didn’t want anything to happen to his only living parent, so he started making sure his dad ate properly, much to the sheriff’s mortification. Derek, on the other hand, learned from his grandmother and mother. With so many children in the Hale house, he usually felt invisible so anything he could do to be noticed was great. Over dinner they talked more about each other’s family telling the stories that wouldn’t embarrass them, not looking forward to when the embarrassing ones were told. When they were done, they cleaned up and Stiles helped Derek set up the couch for the night. They made out again for a bit and then reluctantly said good night to each other.

The next morning, Stiles was walking down the stairs and could hear his father talking. It wasn’t unusual since he could be on the phone or had a deputy there talking about a case. But then he heard another voice, a very familiar voice that confused him. Rushing to the kitchen, he saw his dad at the table with a cup of coffee in front of himself and his boyfriend at the stove making breakfast. And they were talking. That couldn’t be good.

“And there was Stiles,” his dad said picking up the cup, “completely covered in mud, and naked.”

_Oh, God!_

“Dad,” Stiles yelled, starling both men. They both turned to look at him. His dad glared while Derek had the decency to look like he wasn’t laughing. At least trying to. “Can we not tell those kinds of stories please?”

“Who else am I going to tell those stories to? Everyone in town already knows about them.”

It was too early. “Yeah, I don’t think Derek wants to hear any of those stories, okay, Dad.”

“I was enjoying hearing about Little Stiles,” Derek smirked and then looked down and then back up. “And little Stiles.”

His red cheeks did nothing for his murderous glare. So him mouthing ‘I will kill you’ had even less of an effect on Derek, who just laughed.

“I bet you’ll hear these kinds of stories when you meet Derek’s family, Stiles.” Derek paled at that, while Stiles had a satisfied smirk on his face. He was looking forward to it being on the other foot. All Stiles had was his dad and his friends, Derek had his parents, four siblings, and his uncles to tell stories. It was going to be very interesting when the situation was on the other foot. “Have you met his parents yet?”

“Nope, I haven’t yet,” he answered as he made his way to the cabinet and grabbing a mug.

The sheriff hummed. “So, how long have two been dating?”

Derek dropped the spatula he was using on the eggs he was making onto the pan so it didn’t make too much noise. But Stiles dropped the mug sending shards of broken pieces and hot coffee out. On instinct, Derek grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him away from the broken glass and liquid. Vaguely, Stiles heard his father cuss, a very rare thing for the man to do, and went to his son.

“Stiles, are you okay?” The sheriff asked, checking to see if his son had been hurt in any way. He asked again when Stiles didn’t say anything.

“Stiles,” Derek tried. The sound of his voice snapped something in Stiles who started to sputter some nonsense as he got out of Derek’s hold and then ran back upstairs, slamming his door shut.

He couldn’t breathe. He tried to, but he just couldn’t. Somewhere in the back of his head, Stiles knew what was happening, but the rest of his mind was a jumbled mess. How did his dad figure out they were dating? What did his dad think? Was he going to be kicked out and disowned? Would Derek break up with him? Why couldn’t he breathe?

“Breath with me, Stiles,” his dad said. “Come on, you can do it. Breathe in.” They both did it. “And out.” The exhale was harder to do. “Again, you’re doing great.” After a few more times, Stiles calmed down enough and was breathing regularly. “You okay, son?” He nodded not trusting his voice. “You wanna tell me what that was about? You haven’t had a panic attack in years.”

A panic attack. That was what it was. He couldn’t decide if he should nod or shake his head so he did a combination of them both.

“Is it because of Derek? Did I read that wrong and you two aren’t dating?”

“We are,” he said in a small voice.

“Great. So were you worried about my reaction?” Stiles nodded. His vision was watery. “Stiles, you don’t have to worry about that. I’ll always love you no matter who you bring home. You’re my son. I just want you to be happy.”

A few tears fell. “I am.”

“Then that’s what’s important. Derek treating you well?”

Stiles nodded again. “The best.”

“That’s good to hear. You should probably go back downstairs. Derek’s probably worried about what’s happening.”

“He knows. At least he probably does. My roommate is Derek’s adopted brother and he used to have them all the time when he was younger and gets them when he’s really stressed.”

“It’s still good to go down and let him know you’re okay.”

Stiles gave a short nod and got up from his bed. Before he left he gave his dad a trademark Stilinski hug. “Dad, I’m bisexual.”

The sheriff smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. “Good to know, son.”

Going back downstairs, Stiles first went to the kitchen and saw that the broken mug and the spilled coffee had been cleared away. But there was no Derek. Moving into the living room, he found Derek sitting on the couch.

“Hey,” he said, alerting Derek to his presence.

Derek turned at the noise and jumped off the couch. “Stiles,” he made a move to step forward but stopped himself. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he said nodding. They lapsed into silence just staring at each other. “I told my dad.”

“Really? That’s great.”

Silence fell on them again.

“I’m sorry if I worried you.”

Derek sighed and moved towards Stiles, pulling him into a hug. “It’s okay. I was scared you had hurt yourself.”

“I’m fine. Thanks for that.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Stiles was so close to Derek, that he could see little things in the man’s face. The slight stubble growing on his cheeks, and the flecks of color in his eyes always mystified him.

“I love you,” he said not capable of stopping himself. But he didn’t want to. Stiles really did love, Derek.

“I love you too,” Derek answered with a smile. Gently he moved forward and brought their lips together.

“Now that everything is out in the open,” the sheriff said, leaning against the doorframe. Derek slightly pulled back in shock while Stiles rolled his eyes and glared at his father, “I expect to not see the both of you naked anywhere in this house.”

“Dad, we haven’t had sex yet.”

“And you’re going to keep it that way.”

“Don’t worry, sir.”

“Good to know. Now no more talk about my son’s lack of a sex life,” Stiles gasped at that, “I’m going to bed. I’ll see both of you later on.”

“Hey, Dad,” Stiles called before he could leave, “now that you know we aren’t going to do anything to mentally scar you, can Derek sleep in my room tonight?”

The sheriff turned around and looked at them. “No.”

“But—”

“Don’t even try it.”

“How about—”

“Derek could sleep outside if that would be better.”

“I don’t think you should argue with your father, Stiles.”

“Fine, but before I leave you’re gonna talk about you and Melissa McCall.”

The sheriff froze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t worry, we have plenty of time. I’ll just ask her at New Year’s about it.”

“Yeah, not going to get your way by blackmail. Won’t work this time.”

“How about if I let you keep some of your junk food hidden?”

“Tempting, but no. I’m going to sleep. And I expect you to be alone in your bed tonight, Stiles.”

He huffed when his dad left. Derek snaked his arms around his boyfriend’s stomach and pulled him back.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered into Stiles’ ear, “he never said you couldn’t be here with me.”

Stiles smiled and turned around, putting his arms around Derek’s neck. “I knew I loved you for a reason.”

Now it was going to be a perfect Christmas. He got his dad, his friends, and Derek. Nothing could be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Christmas fluff. I've wanted to write a story based on this song for years, but just never got a chance to. And then I heard it recently and I thought, why not now? So, hope you guys enjoyed it, and you and your families are happy and safe this holiday season.
> 
> Like always, if you want to get in contact with me, you can comment or check me out on Twitter (https://twitter.com/musiclove9151) and Tumblr (musiclove915)


End file.
